


Happy birthday indeed

by Ferosorio



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferosorio/pseuds/Ferosorio
Summary: Did he thought he would live that far? No, not at all. Based on his life style and tendency of loving explosions and jumping in moving trucks in his Golden years, Steve honestly thought his background wouldn’t allow him to live past 45, maybe 50, tops.But here he was. Newly 70.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	Happy birthday indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new to everything in the Hawaii Five-0 fandom, but I fell so hard for my boys that I couldn't help but share this fic that came to my mind after watching this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou_dstkHMgk 
> 
> I hope you like it!! 
> 
> By the way, english is not my native language, so please be kind in the comments. If you'll like to edit the fic, please talk to me, I'm looking for a beta because I have big plans for this ship.

06:00 a.m

It was Steve’s 70th birthday.

Did he thought he would live that far? No, not at all. His dad lived until he was 68, and based on his life style and tendency of loving explosions and jumping in moving trucks in his Golden years, Steve honestly thought his background wouldn’t allow him to live past 45, maybe 50, tops.

But here he was. Newly 70, enjoying his retirement, the love of his life sleeping soundly besides him, two beautiful stepchildren and stepgrandchildren coming to have dinner with him, and all of his limbs intact in his body. Maybe his hearing was a bit wore down because of the quantity of gunshots he endured during his career, and his sight wasn’t the best since presbyopia attacked and he refused to use his reading glasses. But, overall, he was doing pretty good. He still went to the gym four times a week, ran ten miles almost daily in the morning, swimming and surfing every chance he got and making sweet and hard love to Danny. Life was good.

Really fucking good.

“If you keep thinking that loud, I’ll have to punch you, and it’s too early to punch you or to be awake, in that case. So, why the hell I’m awake, Steve? Oh, yes, because you woke me up!”

He couldn’t help but smile against his pillow.

“The only thing I hear besides the birds is your rambling” Steve mumbled, still relaxed by a good night of sleep.

“My rambling? My rambling? Please, babe, do me a favor, shut up or I’ll make you and it’s your birthday, babe, don’t wanna embarrass you in your day.”

“I didn’t say anything! You were the one to talk first”.

“You were thinking too loud, and that’s worst”.

“Excuse me? My thinking?”

“Yes, your thinking. Too loud. Shut up”.

Steve didn’t replied, but stretched, humming really loud, feeling his joints pop, then rolled his shoulders a few times. Seconds after his stretching his stomach grumbled, announcing that, in fact, he was late for his breakfast.

“For God’s sake, not even your body can stay silent. Jesus Christ”. Danny complained, sitting in the bed.

“I can’t help it!, Jesus, Danno, what crawled up your ass this morning?, it’s my birthday, can you like, I don’t know, wish me a happy birthday or be a half decent human being for a few minutes, please?” Steven also sat in the bed, looking at his husband.

“This morning…nothing. Babe, I know you’re a little bit older but I hoped you’ll remember, because last night, it was _you_ up my ass!”.

Steve sighed, leaning down in the bed again, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

“Such a romantic, Danny. And they say romance is dead.”

He didn’t see it but he could feel Danny rolling his eyes at him. Then, hands on his face, caressing his jaw, and lips on his, just a peck. God, it felt so good.

“Happy birthday, Steve. I love you”.

“Thanks”, he said, opening his eyes and hugging Danny’s shoulders, kissing him again, deepening it this time. He let his hands slide under Danny’s pajama t-shirt, feeling how his husband started to grope his ass.

Happy birthday indeed.

12:00 p.m 

Steve was really getting old, otherwise, he would have notice Danny’s weird attitude from the beginning of the day.

After their morning activities, they had breakfast together. Danny made him pancakes, following the birthday tradition. After that, they argued about the kind of cake his husband ordered for their family dinner, because “It’s once a year, I’m allowed to have a sweet cake, I don’t need your non sugar diabetic bullshit”. But apparently “you’re 70 years old, Steve, for God’s sake, keep your sugar levels on check” was something you always say to someone during their birthday, for the last 40 years.

Steve went for a run, when his clock announced he already surpassed half the way, he decied to push it and made his way back through the beach. When he arrived home, Danny’s car was gone and the retired detective was nowhere to be seen. He shouted for him around the house a few times, but nothing, only Emmy’s barks where his answer. He called him but it went straight to voicemail.

Weird.

He went upstairs to shower and dress for the day, trying to ignore the fact that not knowing where Danny was made him feel squeamish. Part of his brain that sill was a Navy SEAL after all those years, was out of control. Where was his husband? Why is he not answering his phone? Is he in danger? Was he kidnapped? But his other half, the one that sat down most of the afternoons to watch the ocean without a care in the world with Emmy (Eddie’s pup) at his fit told him he was overreacting.

He laughed silently, shaking his head. If only Danny could hear his thoughts, he wouldn’t leave him alone.

Steve was drying his toes when he heard his husband car parking in front of the house and Emmy’s bark, begging for attention.

“Where were you?” Steve asked when he was downstairs, in the kitchen, where is husband was rummaging through plastic bags.

“Hello to you too, babe. How’s your morning so far?, mine’s good, thanks for asking” Danny said, putting groceries into the fridge. Steve came behind him, kissing his neck, looking inside the fridge over his shoulder. “I thought it was pretty obvious, I’m putting groceries in the fridge, I have groceries bags in the counter, there’s the receipt…”

Steve could smell the half-truth from a mile away, but before he could say anything, something else caught his attention.

“Is that a sugar free cake?!”

“Yes, Steve, good detective skills, not bad for an old man”.

“Danny, I told you I didn’t want that crap”.

“I remember, but I also remember saying I was going to order one anyway”.

“Do you ever listen to me? Or just pretend you do? That thing looks awful, I’m not gonna eat that, and you’ll have to throw it away”.

“Could you please stop complaining and help me with the rest of the groceries, thanks”.

His hands grabbed a box, taking it out of the bag he saw another cake: chocolate, brownie and cookie dough.

“Thank you?” said Danny, arching his right eyebrow.

“Thank you babe. You’re the best. Have I ever told you that?” Steve was grinning like an idiot. He kissed Danny’s wrinkly cheek, enjoying the feeling of his unshaved face.

“Not enough, Steve, not enough”.

Steve snorted. “By the way, where were you this morning?”

“Jesus Christ, to the grocery store! Is not that obvious, you beast?”

“Yeah…no, I’m not buying that, you hate to shop, and spending nearly four hours shopping it’s insane. The store doesn’t even open until 10, so try again” said Steve, smiling with sarcasm.

“Don’t give me that look, I hate that look”.

“What look?”

“That one! I hate it, stop it.” Danny closed the fridge door and started to move away, walking to the stairs.

“Don’t change the subject!” Steve took Danny’s wrist, and slide his hand to interwind his fingers, holding hands. “I just want to know where you _really_ were”.

“I had some stuff to do before the store opened, happy?”

“No, I’m not happy, tell me!”

“You won’t let this go, will you?” Steven didn’t reply, just keep looking directly an Danny. “I was doing some things for your birthday dinner, your gift, that’s it, and it’s a surprise so don’t ask any more stuff.”

“Aww, come on, babe, that’s the cheapest one, I already saw my gift hidden in the back of the closet like two months ago, you’re not that sneaky anymore, I know it’s not about my gift”.

“You’re insufferable” groaned Danny.

“You love me” Steve caressed the back of Danny’s hand with his thumb.

“Yes, I love you. Now let me go, I want to get rid of this grocery store smell”. Danny tried to let go, but Steve clasped his hand harder.

“You still haven’t told me what were you doing this morning” Steve insisted.

“Let me go!”

“I want to know!”

“I want to shower, I smell like fish and dog, and that’s your fault” Steve let the commentary fly, he didn’t want to lose focus again.

“Tell me where you were”.

“Fine!” Danny nearly shouted. “Jesus, you’re like a child, like a five years old neanderthal child. I was helping Grace with your gift, which is also a surprise! Clara, DS and Stevie wanted to do something cute for his grandpop, their words, not mine. There. If you don’t make the best effort in looking surprised, God help me!”

“Ok, ok. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, babe”.

19:00 p.m

Steve was happy.

His tummy was full of food, the house filled with the noises of his family talking, the kids were playing outside, screaming and laughing at the top of their lungs. He was half-watching Jeopardy, beer in hand, while Charlie talked animatedly about his last research about mechanical engineering or something like that. Who would have thought that his love for race cars will evolve in such a manner? Steve didn’t care, he was so damn proud of his boy. Still paying attention to Charlie, he looked at his left to see Danny and Clara talking. So damn proud of his whole family.

_Family._

The word felt so warm in his chest. After all this years, after everything the both of them have gone through, Danny made him the most happy man on hearth. Sharing his life, first as his partner, then in his life with his kids, then as his husband. And then Grace gave them grandchildren, not only one but three. He remembers he cried after Gracie presented him his third boy as “Steven Williams, after my Uncle Steve”, no surprise there. None of Danny’s (their) kids wanted to be married, to their surprise, and Charlie never showed any sign of wanting kids. But Grace always wanted a family, so she had three beautiful kids.

Steve always cried in the hospital after the birth of every single one of Grace children. When Clara was born, he still was younger, not retired, and he tried to control it, not showing how affected he was just by the thought that his girl, his little girl, was having her own daughter. But after Grace told him “Well…I know it’s weird if I started calling you daddy Steve after all this years, but this little one won’t have that problem. I’ll make sure you’re grandpop Steve”, the dam broke. Danny laughed at him, but ended up crying too while hugging each other, to Gracie’s amusement.

Charlie’s voice shook him out of the memories.

“Uh? Sorry, son, I was a little bit lost in the game” said Steve. Charlie just smiled.

“I said that maybe you should open your gifts”.

“Yeah, yeah, then your pops doesn’t have any excuse for not giving us more cake. Danno! Danno! Bring the boys back inside, I want to open my presents!”

“There’s no need to shout inside the house, babe, easy…easy. See what I mean, monkey? I have to deal with this every day” Danny complained while walking to the backdoor to get the kids.

Ten minutes later everyone was reunited in the living room. Danny gave him a gun in a dark mahogany wood frame. “It’s the gun you pointed at my face the first time we met each other, it has a romantic meaning to it!”, said the retired detective. “And you can take it out of the frame and shoot with it, it’s functional. But you have to promise to put it back in there”. DS and Stevie ‘aww’ed at their grandparents, Clara looked a bit spooked, Grace and Charlie only rolled their eyes at them, fondly.

“Thanks, baby, such a thoughtful gift. You know me too well” Steve kissed Danny on the lips, and stopped when everyone else in the room started to boo at them.

“It’s our turn” said Grace, holding a small envelope in her hands. “Stevie, go give your grandpop his gift”.

Stevie took the envelope and grinned, showing his smile that had a few missing teeth, jumping excitedly into Steve direction. The little boy gave him the envelope, chanting “open it, open it”. He couldn’t help but smile while opening it, looking inside, there were a bunch of papers with the USA logo and, in the bottom, a dog tag.

“Hey, I remember this, this is from your mom’s” said Steve, taking the chain out.

When Grace went away to college, Steve gave her his old dog tag, so she’ll have something to remember him. During her first Christmas back home, he gave her another tag, with her name, that way, she’ll always know they are close together. That’s what he found inside the envelope, first he saw his own name.

_MCGARRET_

_STEVEN J._

_054-987-333_

_AB POS._

Behind it, it was Grace’s.

“Read it!” he heard a chorus of voices prompting him. 

“He needs his reading glasses” Danny replied to the crowd. He took the tag in hand and tried to focus on it.

_WILLIAMS-MCGARRET_

_GRACE_

_529-321-456_

_O POS._

Oh.

Suddenly he had something on his eyes. He really needed his reading glasses because he was _not_ crying.

“Where did you get this done?” Steve mumbled, barely believing his eyes.

“I don’t know…online” replied Grace. “Hey, DS, why don’t you tell grandpop what we did”.

“OK!” said DS, happily. “All of us, mommy, uncle Charlie, Clara, Stevie and I went in front of a judge this morning, and he asked us if we wanted to change our last name. And we did!”.

“Yeah, got it done this morning, uncle Steve. I don’t have the tag to show it but the paperwork is inside” Charlie said, while taking the papers that were still inside the envelope and showing them to Steve. “See? Charles Williams-McGarret, how’s that sound?”

Steve didn’t know what to say because he lost the battle, he was crying. He hugged DS really tight, kissing the top of his head.

“Did you know about this?” he asked Danny, who was sitting besides him in the arm of the couch.

“Of course I did. That’s where I was this morning”.

Steve nodded, shading more tears, this meant so much to him.

“Thank you, so much, for everything, this is the best gift ever”.

“You’re welcome, grandpop, we only wanted to do something that was real from a long time ago”.

Steve nodded again, closing his eyes, reclining on the couch. He felt Danny coming closer to him, his arms around his shoulders.

“Happy birthday, babe” said Danny into his hear, kissing his cheek. Steve couldn’t reply.

Happy birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that english is not my native language. you'll like to edit the fic, please talk to me, I'm looking for a beta because i'm planning on writing more stuff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
